


I know you didn’t ask for this

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fictober 2019, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 4: "I know you didn’t ask for this."Saguru saves KID.His methods are not ideal.





	I know you didn’t ask for this

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

He dodged another hand that came flying and flapping at his face. Saguru grabbed the arm and wrestle to keep it in his hold. The other arm came at him, so he grabbed that one too. He has had quite enough of being smacked in the face by panicking arms, thank you very much. 

“Kuroba-kun, stop doing that!” He yelled at his assailant, trying to get the magician thief to stop aimlessly flapping around like a fish on dry land. Of course, Kuroba-kun never had the decency to listen to him, even when he’s right- No, _ especially _ when he’s right. 

* * *

_He had acted on instinct. He saw a familiar form in white falling down, down, down and getting swept this way and that by the tides. Saguru just acted. He had to admit that he was panicking. He had never seen any human this far down in the depths, not without proper gear. So he acted._

* * *

“Kuroba!” Saguru yelled again. This time, it finally got his attention. Kuroba-kun’s eyes snapped open. Wide in panic, it looked this way and that, taking in information. That wouldn’t do, it would only make him panic even more. “Kuroba-kun, look at me!” He said, moving himself closer to him. Putting himself in direct line of sight.

Kuroba-kun didn’t seem any calmer, his mouth opened for half a second, letting a few air bubbles escape before he looked close to another bout of flailing. 

“Kuroba-kun, I need you to calm down,” the thief gave him an incredulous look. “The more you panic and fight me, the harder it is for me to bring you to shore.” Saguru said, hoping Kuroba-kun will actually listen to him for once. 

* * *

_They were far too deep in the depths for Saguru to imagine that Kuroba-kun would survive simply by having him swim him up to the shore. So Saguru did what he thought was best. He just needed to increase Kuroba-kun’s chances of survival, and the Breath of Life would do just that. It was a temporary fix, but that’s all that was needed. He didn’t think. _

_Because if he would, Saguru would have remembered Kuroba-kun’s fear of fish._

* * *

Thankfully, Kuroba-kun’s stop struggling against him, but that didn’t stop him from continuing to stare at Saguru. No matter, they just needed to get to shore.

“I know you didn’t ask for this, and I’m sorry for that.” He said, attempting to placate Kuroba-kun and apologize all in one. “If it helps, you can close your eyes,” he felt the stare on him intensify. “I give you my word that I won’t lead you astray, Kuroba-kun.”

Saguru felt tugging and turned to look behind him. Then he realized why Kuroba-kun had been so quiet.

“You can speak,” he told him. “The magic should allow you to do that.” He could see Kuroba-kun’s brows creased. “Kuroba-kun, if speaking would drown you, you would already be dead. I don’t think you noticed that you’ve been breathing this entire time,” and he hadn’t, from how that information seem to startled him. 

“Ha-” Kuroba-kun stopped. Possibly due to being unused to speaking underwater, while gills helped him breathe. Saguru tried not to get distracted by the flowy dorsal fin on Kuroba-kun’s back that the cape had turned into. 

“Hakuba,” Kuroba-kun spoke again, “Hakuba, what... what did you do to me?” He said haltingly. Saguru felt guilt gnawing at him as he started swimming back towards the shore again. 

* * *

_Pressing his lips gently against Kuroba-kun’s, he breathed a little bit of his magic, his _ ** _ essence_ ** _ into him. Saguru pulled away slightly, opening his eyes to check if the transformation has taken place as it should. It did. White suit turned into white scales. Blue appearing where the shirt peeked through. Cape folded and formed into a long, flowing fin. And the monocle, became a part of the boy in front of him, a marking on his face. A mark that destroyed whatever form of plausible deniability Saguru had left. _

_It worked. He would live _.

* * *

“Breath of Life,” he began, “I did what I had to to save you.” Kuroba-kun continued to frown. “The effects are temporary, Kuroba-kun.” Saguru answered the unspoken question. Knowing Kuroba-kun’s fear, he assumed this must be the main concern that Kuroba-kun would have about this situation. “Once you are fully dried out, you will go back to being as you once were.” 

Silence. 

But he wasn’t fighting Saguru, so he took that as a good sign. He turned back around and sped up. The sooner Kuroba-kun gets to shore, the sooner he can go back to normal.

* * *

_Saguru began to drag Kuroba-kun’s body in the direction of the shore. It was harder while he’s unconscious, and not swimming along with Saguru. But the sooner he’s out of the waters, the better. _

_He can’t help but wonder about whatever ridiculous luck Kuroba-kun seem to have, however. Of all the nights that he could have fallen into the deep depths of the ocean, Kuroba-kun did it on the night that he happened to be in the area. Even when Saguru wasn’t present at the heist, it seemed that Kuroba-kun had found a way to involve him somehow. _

_It wasn’t something Saguru did very often. To go home all of a sudden, with little to no warning. But he’d been neglecting himself. Pouring himself over cases after cases, either out of interest or out of the need to help. When he finally closed all those cases, he was suddenly hit with a desperately strong sense of longing. All he could think about, could _ ** _feel_ ** _ , was the call of the sea. _

_He needed to go _ ** _home._ **

* * *

Finally, they were at shore. As Saguru started to pull Kuroba-kun up the shore, the magician realized where he was and started to pull his body out of the water himself. Seeing as his assistance was no longer needed, Saguru decided to stay in the shallow waters, resting his body against the cool sand. 

When Kuroba-kun flipped onto his side, turning to look back at him, Saguru noticed that his expression was full of trepidation. He tried to smile reassuringly, though he doubt that would help. It didn’t. He could see Kuroba-kun taking in his form, noting on the differences between how he looked while on land. His eyes never lingered on anything that looked too fish-like. When he finally spoke, Saguru couldn’t help but worry that their fragile friendship might have changed forever.

“Hakuba... _ what _are you...?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
